Look After You
by boosie1075
Summary: So my very first fanfiction...A love story unlike any other. What happens when the turtles learn they are not the only mutants? Not just your ordinary mutant love story. Please rate and review. Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"Sup Casey!" Raph, Mikey, Leo, Donnie, and Splinter crept through the window into April and Casey's apartment.

"I have yet to see your new home. It's quite nice." Splinter had not left the lair since they rescued Leo from the Stone Generals.

"Thanks, Master Splinter! I'm glad you guys could come over and help move some furniture around. Casey's been complaining about moving some of the heavier pieces around and he can't get them up stairs by himself." April remarked to Splinter.

"Yo, Case! Does all this have to go upstairs?" Mikey asked.

"Yup! Sure does! Hey Raph, help me get this up the stairs." They lifted the heavy piece with ease, but not with grace. Mikey and Donnie took the next piece.

"Whoops!" They knocked it into the wall, leaving a huge mark.

"Oh, brother! Guys, could you be a little more careful? PLEASE!!!!" April sighed and rolled her eyes. Leo grabbed table and carried it up, being careful not to knock into anything.

After the furniture was carried upstairs, and arraigned, Mikey ordered pizza.

"One floor down, one more to go!" April teased. The boys groaned in unison. April didn't help lift anything, she along with Splinter directed where each piece should go.

"April, could you decide where the furniture is going to go BEFORE we put it there?" Donnie asked.

"We've moved each fuckin' piece at least five times!" Raph complained.

"Ya, April. I know you want your house to look nice, but this is killing me!" Leo said.

"PIZZA!!!!!" Mikey's voice rang loud and clear from the other room. "Finally. You would think the delivery would be just a little quick considering were a block closer to the parlor."

"Hey yo Master Splinter, you alright?" Casey asked. He never really asked if people were alright, not that he didn't care; it was just something he figured they would deal with on their own. But Splinter was like Casey's father, and he really cared for the old rat.

"Yes, Casey, I am alright. I was just contemplating. April, I was planning on sharing something after we are finished moving around, but I feel I must share it now. If that is alright with you, of course."

"Oh, please do Splinter. I've been so excited all evening for you to tell them!!!" April could hardly contain herself. The boys looked at her curiously.

"Ya Splinter. Y'all are gonna FREAK when ya hear this!!!!" Casey butt in. The turtles looked at Splinter.

"My sons, you are now 17 years of age and now that you are all a team again, I feel that the time is right to share with you something. The Ancient One was once married, as you all know. His wife died, but not without bearing children. They had one daughter, who eloped with a Russian prince. The Ancient One's daughter, Elizaveta, bore four daughters. Their names are Analia, Sofia, Maria, and Natalia. They are around your age, 16 I believe." Splinter paused. They boys looked slightly confused.

"Master, why are you telling us this?" Leonardo finally spoke up.

"Because, my son. They are coming to New York for awhile and I offered to have them stay with us as guests. They will be staying for quite awhile. They currently do not have a permanent home, for reasons that may be discussed later." All four boys perked up at the thought of having a bunch of girls stay with them- for AWHILE.

"Why don't they stay with the Ancient One?" Donnie asked.

"Because my son, the Ancient One has been taking many students as of late. His granddaughters cannot be seen. Furthermore, Japan is a dangerous place for them to stay; the Foot Ninja headquarters are there and with hints that the Shredder is returning, it would not be safe for them."

"Wait a minute. K, just one question. Why don't they stay with their parents?" Raph asked.

"Their mother is dead and their father, well, it would be unwise for them to return to him."

"Oh."

"Wait. Why can't they be seen?" Mikey asked.

"They are mutants." Splinter stopped and let the information sink in.

"Whoa!!!! What kinda mutants?" Mikey got real excited, as did the rest of the boys.

"I will let you find out for yourselves." Splinter actually enjoyed making them wait; he could see their imaginations running wild.

"Well, how were they mutated?" Donnie's interest perked up even more.

Splinter's eyes flashed a look of extreme sorrow for a moment, then he said, "You will have to ask them. They will be here tomorrow evening."

"Are they Russian or Japanese?" was Donnie's next inquiry.

"Well both, my son. Their grandfather is Japanese; however, their grandmother was a Russian princess, who was half Russian, half Japanese herself. Elizaveta married a Russian prince, so they are a mix of both nationalities."

"Do they have any training from the Ancient One?" Leo asked.

"Quite a bit. They are some of the best kunoichi I have seen and heard of. Their skill is quite unmatched." Splinter chuckled.

"What's a kinochi?" Mikey asked.

"It's kunoichi, ya dumbass." said Raph.

"Well, what is it?" Mikey was still confused.

"A kunoichi is a female ninja who specializes more in stealth and speed than strength and hand to hand combat, the specialties of male ninja. However, they are still trained and very skilled with the blade too. They also learn to use posions and learn to disguise themselves in many different ways." Leonardo explained.

"Cool. So like, they can kick ass too?"

"In a way," said Donnie. All the boys sat back and thought for awhile.

"They're really hot, even for mutants." Casey interjected.

"Really?" All the boys' attention was focused on Casey. "What do they look like?"

"That would ruin the surprise." April laughed. "Come on lover boys, you can dream all you want after you've finished moving the rest of the furniture."

"April's right. Come my sons, we will finish up then prepare our home for the guests." The boys begrudgingly began to finish the task. However, April couldn't stop talking about them.

"This is gonna be so great. Finally, someone to talk about girl things, someone who will fully understand my problems, someone to go shopping with. Oh it's gonna be so fantastic when I take them shopping!!!!"

"April, if it's not too much trouble, could ya tell us where this goes!?!" Raph interrupted April's enthusiastic speech. Leo and Raph balanced a heavy table.

"Oh, sorry. Right over there." They finished as quickly as possible. The ride home was filled with excited chatter over what the girls would look like.

"Dudes!!! What if they're turtles too!!!!" The car fell into a deep silence. It didn't last for long however, because this new possibility created such a thrill they couldn't contain themselves. Leo's normally calm and patient manner seemed non-existent, though he tried to seem less excited than his brothers, however he was quite curious about thier life and training. Donnie, who was normally quiet, talked non-stop about the endless ways they could have been mutated. Mikey was just so thrilled, he wondered what they looked like, if thier hot, do they like pizza, what he considered to be the important stuff. Raph also was focused on looks and training, but wanted to know more about their personalities- were they all perfect like Leo, annoying like Mikey, genius like Donnie. Was their one who had a temper like he did? He would never say that out loud though. He generally stuck to the topic of physical characteristics when asking questions- hey it's important, right? What was buzzing inside each of thier heads though, especially Leo and Raph's was "If there turtles like us, we won't be alone anymore. We won't be the only ones."They repeatedly begged Splinter to tell them what kind of mutants they were, but the old rat's iron will could not be broken.

"I won't say anymore about them until our home is cleaned properly. Understood?"

"Yes, Sensei," was the unified reply. Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

On a plane bound to New York, four young girls sat huddled together, hiding in the cargo hold.

"How was your trip to Africa, Anushka?" one of the girls asked.

"Enlightening, I suppose. It is absolutely beautiful, but the people…starvation, genocide, war, famine, it's horrible. Yet, I enjoyed myself immensely. It was so…healing to help people." The one called Anushka said. "How was your trip to Southeast Asia, Tasha?"

"Fun, fun, and fun!!!!! So I went surfing, and ate fantastic food, the people I met were incredibly kind; it was warm ALL THE TIME!!!!! I had a great time!!!! Oh, and I bought you all presents!!!" Tasha gushed.

"Well good, cause I bought all of you presents as well." Anushka said. "How about your trip to India, Mashka?"

"India was fantastic. It's incredibly poverty stricken in some areas still though. But it was interesting to see and learn about all of the technology that India is bringing in because the United States is sending jobs there." Mashka said. "And I too got you gifts."

"Is it something complicated? Or technology related? Cause I can never figure that kinda stuff out!!!!" Tasha complained.

"Of course not! I know you don't care for science so your gifts have nothing to do with it."

"So…Sonia, how was the Middle East?" Anushka asked.

"Fine, I guess. Dangerous. Lucky for me though, 'cause I got to wear a scarf that covered my face and no one thought twice. I could go out in broad daylight. And I got a beat on that Taliban guy who was messin' with the people in the village I was stayin'. He won't be bothering them anymore."

"Sofia Romanov!!!! You could have gotten hurt! Or exposed!" Anushka scolded.

"Ya, I could have. But that's better than some fuckin' dickhead raping girls, kidnapping little kids, and killing or torturing every person he could! And don't tell me didn't do the same thing while you were in Africa." Sofia's started to yell.

"Shhhh. Do you want someone to find us? And you do have a valid point I suppose. I did do something like that in Africa. I just worry about you." Anushka didn't feel like arguing now. They were almost to New York.

"Ya I know."

"Did you bring us goodies from your trip?" Tasha would be the one to ask.

"Sure did. I'm not that mean ya know. So who are these _Americans _were stayin' with."

"Grandfather said that it was a good friend of his, Master Splinter, I believe. He is from Japan. So he's not technically _American_." Anushka said.

"Didn't he also say something about sons?" Mashka asked.

"Yup. Four of them. 17 years old." Tasha answered.

"How do you know that?" they all asked.

"That's the only part I remember grandfather telling us. So are these people human?"

"No. They too are mutants. However, grandfather wouldn't say what kind. All he said was they could be trusted." Anushka said.

"Mutants? What?!?!" Sonia exclaimed. "And he wouldn't tell us what kind. Wonderful. It's bad enough were goin' to _America_ of all places. But to stay with mutants we don't even know or what they look like!!!! Ya go to be kidding me."

"Who knows Sonushka, they could be hot." said Tasha. Everyone quieted for a moment. They were excited about the prospect of meeting these people, but were incredibly distrustful. They all had a hard time trusting people. Understandable, considering their lives and all they have been through.

"Well I still don't know. But I trust grandfather; he wouldn't send us somewhere unsafe." Mashka stated. Anushka and Tasha shook their heads in agreement.

"How will we know it's them?" Sonia asked.

"Grandfather said they would pick us up from the airport." Mashka said uneasily.

"Well, the plane is about to land. Gather up all of your things." ordered Anushka.

As soon as the plane landed, they used their kunoichi skills to sneak away and go to the meeting spot in the parking lot. Even though it was night, their faces were covered and they had hats on.

"Hurry up, my sons! We will be late picking them up, and I would not wish for that. New York is dangerous at night for one, and for two, it would not make a desirable first impression for our guests."

The boys dashed out of the just cleaned lair. Everything was as clean as four teenage boys could make it, whatever that means. They jumped into the car and rushed of. The car ride was full of anticipation and anxiousness.

"Where are we picking them up, Sensei?" Leonardo asked. They were nearly there.

"Over there." Splinter pointed. Leo's heart stopped. In the distance he could see four people standing together.

"I think that's them." He said. The other three turtles strained to get a glimpse out of the window.

"Now remember boys. Be polite, don't scare them of, get their bags, and-"

"We know, father. Don't worry; we'll do everything we can to make these four hot babes feel _right at_ _home_." Mikey said. Splinter sighed and shook his head. "Boys," he thought.

The boys stepped out of the car. The girls were tiny compared to them. Neither could see each other's appearance because of the disguises. Splinter walked towards them.

"Hello, my children. This must all seem very strange to you all, and I am truly sorry for that. I am Splinter, and your grandfather and I are good friends. Welcome to New York."

"Thank you Splinter." Anushka said. Leo caught his breath. Her voice was sweet and enchanting, delicate and quiet, gentle and silky, kind and fluid, yet firm all the same.

"These are my sons, Leonardo," The tall one stepped forward and nodded. "Hello," he said and Anushka was in awe of how soft, yet commanding his voice was. "Raphael," the one who was a little shorter, yet buffer stepped forward. "'Sup," was all he said. His gruff voice slightly scared all of the girls, except Sonia. She found it slightly attractive, but then scolded herself for being so vulnerable. "Donatello," and a shorter and skinnier one stepped forward. "Hey," was the shy and quiet reply that came out. Mashka thought it was sweet how shy he was. "And," Splinter sighed, "Michelangelo," the last one leaped forward. "Hiya! You all can call me Mikey if ya want to!" He was loud and outgoing, something that Tasha found quiet funny and sweet, though she stifled a laugh.

"Well, I'm Analia," Anushka said. Leo was ever so curious about her, her voice… "I'm Sofia," the one standing next to Anushka said, her voice too was quiet and soft, yet gruffer and seductive. Raph found this alluring, but didn't show it. The third one stepped forward. "I'm Maria," she said in a barely audible whisper, she was so shy. Donnie perked up, she was even shyer than he was; her voice kind and gentle, he found this charming. "I'm Natalia," said the last and smallest one. Her voice was perky and animated, and she seemed outgoing. Mikey smiled. He would defiantly get along with her just fine.

"We will all get acquainted later, however, it is not safe for us to be out here and we will be much more comfortable at home. Come." He was very fatherly and loving towards the girls, and though they could not see him very well, they knew he meant them no harm.

They boys carried the girls' bags to the car, each one making sure to carry the bag of the girl he liked best. They all piled in the car, Splinter talked to the girls most of the way there, to try to make them feel more comfortable. He also spoke in Japanese the whole way, which was a source of irritation to Raph and Mikey, who could not speak it as well. Occasionally the girls laughed a unified melodious laugher that could make your knees weak. Though their laughter was similar, each boy could pick out each one of the girl's unique laughter that created this beautiful harmony. They car ride lasted no more than 10 minutes, yet it was the longest 10 minutes of their lives. They pulled into the "garage" and, carrying the girls' bags, lead them to the lair.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Note: sorry this chapter is really boring, but it's kind of necessary to provide more information about the girls. Bear with me!!!!

As soon as the boys opened the door they realized how messy the lair was. They lead the girls down the steps of their home and immediately began to take off their disguises. The girls did the same. A wave of shock spread through everyone.

"Wha-"was the reaction from everyone. "You're a-"Everyone was stunned. The girls couldn't believe their eyes. Four mutant TURTLE boys!!!!!! And attractive ones at that!

The guys' reaction was similar. Before them stood four mutant turtle girls, yet they were different from them, not just gender wise. They had no shells. They had regular human girls' bodies, smooth green skin, a "turtle" face, three fingers and two toes, and _hair_. The guys were surprised, and though they weren't completely turtle, it didn't bother them one bit that they didn't have shells. That just meant they had to wear clothes, and well frankly, clothes could be taken off. They all though this, Leo and Donnie scolding themselves for thinking such things, Mikey and Raph, not so much.

Analia stood the tallest at 5'2", about 5" smaller than Mikey, the shortest. Her silky, soft, dark brown curls fell gently down her back, just below her chest. She had large, clear, luminous, vivid aquamarine blue eyes that glistened with wisdom that was well beyond her years. Behind the kindness, sweetness and gentleness of her eyes was an intensely sorrowful and melancholy presence that would shake you to the core. You saw hurt in its most heartbreaking form. One could see in her eyes that she grew up way to fast, as if childhood never existed for her; one could see the responsibilities that she carried almost since birth. She was petite all around, with the perfect body. Slender and slightly muscular with the perfect sized chest to match her trim and slim body. Analia's tiny hands and feet were miniature compared to the boys. Her movements were fluid, elegant, and graceful. She was exceedingly charming and enchanting, and captivated anyone who met her. She had a quiet demeanor, but always made swift and honorable decisions. Anushka was a natural born leader. She could be firm and stubborn; however she was always calm, honest, and clear-headed. Her presence was commanding, yet because she was, on the whole, quiet and humble, she was cherished and respected. Her skill with the blade and her expertise in every area of the kunoichi made her a priceless ally and a lethal enemy.

Sofia was just an inch shorter than Analia, with a faintly more muscular build than her sister. In fact, the only way to tell these two apart was hair and eye color. Sofia's hair was shorter than her sister's reaching to her shoulders. It was straight with long layers and black as coal. However, when it caught the sunlight, a reddish tint could be seen. Her eyes were as black as her hair. They were large, vibrant, and radiant. When you looked into her eyes, there was also that same gentleness and sweetness that her sister possessed. Yet, you could see her fiery nature; the passion, intensity and anger shone through and pierced you like a blade and cut through your heart. When you looked into her eyes, you saw betrayal, hurt, and pain that turned into rage, fury, fire. She was alluring and tempting, and while Analia could be seen as the most beautiful, Sofia was the sexist. Sofia, too was quite smaller than the guys, and closely resembled her sister. She was graceful, yet tenser than her sister. And, she, unlike Analia, had a temper unrivaled by anyone they had ever met. However, she knew when to keep her mouth shut, though when her temper got the best of her, she would go into a rage that could not be stopped. Her tough and aggressive nature made her a natural born fighter, and she was incredibly rebellious with a knack for getting into dangerous situations. She didn't care though, and actually rather enjoyed getting herself into scraps. She was quiet and unassuming, making her a lethal kunoichi. With Sofia, it was always quiet before the storm, and when the fire came you were most likely good as gone. Her emotions ruled her; she could hate and love to extremes. However, she was a precious ally and incredibly loyal.

Maria was the same height as Sofia, though less muscular. Her hair fell just past her shoulder in soft waves and was honey colored. Her eyes too, were honey colored with glints of purple-blue. Her eyes too betrayed the emotion of extreme grief and hurt, yet were masked by an intense curiosity of the world around her. Her eyes were observant and perceptive; you could see her mind working though her eyes as she tried to decipher everything. Her eyes glimmered of vast knowledge and sparked when she learned something new. She thirsted for knowledge and was called a genius by everyone she met. Her shy and quiet nature around people she didn't know made her incredible intelligence less noticeable, yet when she spoke, the genius she possessed was apparent to all. Maria was modest and meek, hated fights, and would rather sit on the sidelines or be behind the scenes. She hated taking charge of situations. She was overly fond of technology and science, often boring her sisters with talk of the latest scientific discovery. All though her sisters were smart, they possessed different smarts than Maria. Analia had all around smarts, she was good at everything, but she didn't take much interest in things like sub-atomic particles. She tried to understand for her sister's sake, and Maria was grateful. Analia understood many things, but it wasn't the same. Sofia had street smarts, and cared nothing for science. And Natalia, well Natalia was good about cheering people up and knowing people's emotions and how to best help them. That was about it. For this reason, Maria often kept to herself. She didn't mind and rather enjoyed the solitude; it gave her time to invent gadgets and other such technologies. Because of her passive and timid nature, and her loathing of fights, she wasn't as combat skilled as her sister's were at kunoichi. However, her knowledge of poisons, geography, and other non-combatant kunoichi skills were unparalleled, making her a valuable asset to any team.

Natalia was the shortest, about five feet tall. She had light blonde hair that was completely straight and, like Maria's, fell just past her shoulders. Her eyes were bright green and shone with childlike innocence. Indeed, though Natalia and her sisters had been through atrocities, she still remained like a child, naïve and innocent. Her eyes were filled with laughter and joy; they reflected the purity of her heart and her uncorrupted soul. Underneath it all the gloom and sorrow was there, yet less apparent in her than her sisters. She buried it deep in her soul and tried to forget about it, and masked it with happiness. Her easygoing, live life to the fullest, merry attitude was wholly genuine however, and she had been that way her whole life. Always seeing the cup half full instead of half empty; completely opposite of Sofia in this way. She was extremely outgoing and more comfortable with strangers than her sisters, which was useful in many situations. Whereas all of her sisters were relatively quiet, Natalia brought much needed loudness and silliness into their lives. She opposed their seriousness and often performed ridiculous and entertaining pranks, much to the relief of her family. However, she could get out of hand. While she was a "stress-reliever" for her family, she could also be an annoyance and frustration. For Maria, it was her lack of general understanding of the world. Sofia, it was the constant pranks pulled on her and the fact that Natalia never seemed to "grow up" and see the bad in the world around her. For Analia, it was the lack of dedication and seriousness, and the fact that at many times life seemed a joke to her, that she never took anything seriously. She always saw the good in almost everyone, and was remarkably emotional. The emotion was usually sheer glee and she delighted in life. She would end up in raptures over the stupidest things. Yet, she could be mature if the situation desperately called for it. Natalia loved being around people and in social situations, but it was hard for her because of the mutation. Her kunoichi skills do not match that of her sisters', yet because she is an innate athlete, she has a knack for such things. Her high-spirited and playful personality makes her an essential ally, for she could lift spirits and heal broken hearts when you desperately need it.

This is what the boys perceived as they gazed, mouths hanging open and eyes wide.

"You're drooling," teased Sofia to Raph. Embarrassed, he turned away and tried to hide the fact that he was blushing. She was too, though hoped her comment would make it seem less obvious that she was.

"Look who's talkin'," he retorted. Donnie and Maria simply hid their faces and blushed deeply.

"So…you'll be staying here for quite awhile Master Splinter said. Do-"Leo cut Mikey off before he could say something to mortify the guys and tried to compose himself. He was embarrassed because Analia had seen him stare at her. Splinter had left the room for some random reason that he made up and secretly watched and listened from the other room.

"I imagine you and your sisters are pretty tired and hungry from your journey." Leo said to Analia. "If you like I can show you to your rooms, or we can get you something to eat."

"If you don't mind, I think I'd rather go to my room, but my sisters might appreciate something to eat."

"Leo can show you to your room and we will show your sister's to the kitchen." Said Mikey in a voice that embarrassed the heck out of Leo and Analia, and made everyone else, including Splinter, chuckle.

"I'll go with you Anushka," said Sofia. "I'm rather tired as well."

"Your room is down a different hall, Raph won't mind showing you the way. Sorry 'bout that by the way, but we didn't have enough rooms to give you and your sisters one right next to each other," said Mikey. Everyone could see through his game. Natalia thought it hilarious, as did Donnie and Maria, though they feared they would be next. Raph gave Mikey the just wait 'til we're alone ya dickhead 'cause I'm gonna kill ya look; Leo gave Mikey the extreme disappointment/ were going to have a little "chat" about this later look. Leo led Analia to her room and Raph lead Sofia to hers.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Note: * pronounced like Soph without the "feeya" sound at the end, but spelled Sof. Also pronounced like sofa without the a sound at the end. (For later in the story when you see this * symbol)

The girls' rooms were decorated with their things from the Ancient One's home. Knowing that the girls were going to be staying for quite awhile, he had their furniture/decorations shipped to New York. Splinter was grateful for this, for not only would it make the girls more comfortable (making them want to stay longer, which is what both Splinter and the Ancient One wanted), but it was also much easier than scavenging around for used furniture that people had thrown out, and cleaner. The girls' rooms were not yet painted, and for now the walls were gray concrete blocks.

"I didn't know where to put all your furniture, so if you want me to move stuff around I'd be more than happy to do so." Leo said to Anne as she walked into her room.

"Well, actually it's almost the same set up as my room at my grandfather's home, except the piano was turned this way. But you don't have to move it. It's heavy and fine where it is."

"Are you sure? It's really not that heavy. You said it was turned this way?" he moved next to the piano, picked up the one side and turned it the other way. "Like this?"

"Yes, thank you so much." she said with a smile that made his legs feel like jello. "How did you ever get all this stuff down here?"

"Well, Donnie has this elevator thing that he built that goes all the way up to the garage, so once we got your stuff there, it was a breeze getting it down here."

"Wow. Well I'm impressed." She laughed and he beamed. A huge smile engulfed his face. He had never felt this proud of himself in his life, which made him feel really stupid.

"It really wasn't that hard. You furniture isn't that heavy. So I take it you play the piano, and guitar, I'm guessing?" he remember that one of her bags was a guitar case.

"Ya, a little. I'm really not that good though. I haven't played the piano in quite some time because I was in Africa and, well, couldn't take it with me."

"Master Splinter said that the Ancient One said you were a remarkable player."

"Oh, well I don't know about that." she blushed and Leo thought it was extremely cute. He couldn't stop staring at her, she was so pretty. He found his eyes wandering down to her chest, but then inwardly scolded himself and looked at her face. He didn't mind, her face was so gorgeous and those absolutely beautiful eyes…he was afraid to stay any longer, one he was incredibly attracted to her, something he had never experienced before, and two, he didn't want to seem awkward, and she did come up here to rest.

"Well, you look tired. You should get some rest. Goodnight, Analia."

"Goodnight Leo. And by the way, you can call me Anne or Annie if you like."

"Alright. Goodnight, Annie." Leo left and closed the door behind him. He immediately went to go find Mikey. They needed to have a "discussion" about his comments of late.

Raph lead Sofia to her room, which was on the opposite end of the hall. She walked silently behind him, and he kept staring at her from the corner of his eye. She was attractive, and his eyes kept wandering. He felt bad though, and stopped. But only because he had this thing about men treating women like sex objects. He'd seen too many rapes and other abuses because of men treating women like meat and he didn't want to be the same. He and his brothers all had this thing against rape. They talked about it once, after they went out and rescued a girl from being raped. To them, it was the most unforgivable crime. And Raph hated criminals. Which is why he became the Nightwatcher again. He knew his family knew, but they didn't seem to mind because of Raph's different motive this time around. And he went out less often than he used to.

Raph walked into Sofia's room.

"Well, here ya go. If ya…if ya want anything moved around, just say so."

"Thanks." She surveyed the room. Everything looked ok, except for the fact that her bed wasn't pushed up against the wall. She had this fear, at least, she and Anne did, and they couldn't have their backs exposed while they were sleeping.

"I do have one thing." she said hesitantly. Even though Raph seemed nice, and her grandfather said they were trustworthy people, something about his nature and size, though she found it appealing, also frightened her a bit.

"Ya?"

"See I have this thing, it's kinda weird. Anyway, it's not important. But could you move my bed to the wall there so the one side is against the wall?"

"Um…ok." he thought it was a weird request. As if she could read his mind she said, "I know it's weird but I really don't like…oh never mind." she hated feeling vulnerable and Raph could tell. Raph could also tell that although she wasn't outright scared of him, she was a little nervous. And Raph didn't want her to be afraid of him, though he didn't want to seem like a softie.

"You don't like having your back exposed while you sleep?" he asked.

"Um…ya." He moved the bed with ease to the wall. As he did this he studied her. She was really pretty, and though they said she had a really bad temper, she didn't seem so mean. In fact, she was really sweet. At least he thought so. But then he realized that most people probably didn't like her for the same reason they didn't like him, she was tough, a fighter, and a little intimidating. Not like most other girls. This is why he found himself liking her. She wasn't like him in the fact that she was softer, gentler, delicate in a way, and quiet. And she could hold her tongue better than he could.

"Um…Thanks."

"Uh, ya. Sure. Well, uh, goodnight, Sofia."

"You can call me Sofie, or some people call me Sonia if ya want to."

He looked at her for awhile. "Anyone ever call ya Sof*?" he asked. He didn't want to seem too interested or desperate, but he…what the heck, even he didn't know why he asked if he could call her Sof. He all the sudden became extraordinarily mortified and his face was as red as his bandana.

"Um…no one's ever called me that before, but sure. Why not?" she smiled. Raph inwardly started beating himself for feeling so weak. "Why does she make me feel this way? It's just a girl. Why do I feel so powerless, defenseless and vulnerable?"

"Alright." he smiled. "Goodnight, Sof."

"Goodnight, Raph." He dashed downstairs to have a little "heart-to-heart" with his _favorite _little brother. He laughed and ran through all the ways he could humiliate and beat the shit out of Mikey.

Downstairs, it was quiet, sorta. Donnie had gotten Maria something to eat, and then, to not seem awkward, started a conversation with her. He didn't start out talking about his lab, but within a minute of the conversation he did. But then she showed interest and began talking about her lab too. As soon as she was done eating, he showed her his lab and they had been there ever since. Mikey dropped in and said a few things about how "wonderful" it was to have another nerd in the house, and Natalia to say how they made the perfect geeky couple. But Donnie and Marie were too immersed in science to pay mind.

Raph met Leo on the way downstairs.

"Mikey?" Raph asked.

"Mikey," replied Leo. This was one of the rare opportunities to see Leo and Raph tag team against either Mikey or Don. Mikey was in for one hell of a night.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! SO SO SORRY that it has taken SOOOOO LONG to update! I moved, my computer crashed, and I got really busy and to be honest for the longest time I completely forgot about updating. K so here's the thing. I thought of changing the story a bit so I'm gonna rewrite this one. The first four chapters are going to be almost exactly the same thing with a few tweaks so bear with me! Don't worry it will get better and I'll will remember to update it frequently now that things have settled down. Thanks for being so patient! I'll let you know what the new title and stuff is as soon as I get the first chapter up (should be by the end of the week. If not feel free to bother me all you want ;p )


	6. Chapter 6

By the end of the week the girls had finally started to develop a routine. Except their evident shyness around the boys. This was to be expected though, and no one pressed them to do anything they didn't feel comfortable doing. Frequent visits from April and Casey helped them adjust greatly. And April and the girls adored spending time with one another. They did start training in the dojo and secretly the boys would watch. They were absolutely amazing and looked pretty good in their workout clothes.

"Girls, I think it would be wise for you to start training with the boys." Splinter suddenly said at dinner. This caused everyone to stop eating immediately.

Anne was the first to speak up, albeit in almost a whisper. "As you wish, Master." After a few moments dinner returned to normal with friendly conversation and the occasional outburst from Mikey that would send everyone, especially Nat, into hysterics. The first few nights of Mikey's antics the other boys were mortified to have the girls see it, but as soon as they realized it made them laugh, the nearly encouraged it. So long as it didn't directly embarrass them, of course.

That evening the girls had gathered in Anne's room to chat, as they usually did to discuss the day's events.

"I'm feelin' a bit cooped up. I need to get out of here!" Sof exclaimed suddenly in the midst of Nat telling them one of Mikey's antics of the day.

"It would be dangerous to go out on your own here, and none of us knows the area well enough to go with you." Anne replied. "I would like to get out too and see the city a bit."

"Hey, Sonushka, why don't you get that Raph to go with you! Hahaha" Nat giggled and exclaimed with a wink, and Sofia tried her best to keep cool. All the girls bust out laughing.

"Now you're not one to laugh, Annie my dear, seeing as you've warmed up, shall we say, to Leo, hmmm?" To keep her cool she directed the attention towards the eldest. Then they all started giggling. "And Mashka, you've been in that lab nearly all day with Don, and you don't have anything interesting to report?" She said smugly, with a twinkle in her dark eyes.

"Well now you're never interested in science so I never tell you what goes on" she replied shyly and blushed like mad.

"So you're telling me that you made no interesting scientific discoveries, about, let's say, anatomy?" Nat and Sonia fell down laughing, tears streaming down their faces and Anne about lost her composure.

"Well even though I didn't, at this rate I'll be the first one to get anywhere, and knowing us and me, that's pathetic!" Marie teased.

"Oh fine fine." They replied. It was getting late and Sofia yawned.

"Well, I think I'm going to get to bed. I'm exhausted." The others agreed and all headed their separate ways.

As Sofia was walking down the hallway by herself someone called her name. She knew who it was instantly.

"Sof!" he said in a husky, but loud, whisper.

"Yes?" she turned around shyly, she was in just a tight tank top and shorts to go to bed in. She looked hot and Raph suddenly clammed up.

"Hey I'm going out tonight, and I uh, I know its late. And I was wonderin, if, uh..." Raph stammered. 'Dammit Raph, just ask her already.' He was getting frustrated at himself because he had never really gotten this shy and felt stupid. Thus he was making himself mad but then didn't want her to see that. "Hey I was wonderin' if ya wanted to, um, see the city a bit? I've got a bike, er motorcycle, but if ya don't like those than we can jus' go by foot? If I was you I'd be dying to get outta here." He rushed through just to get it out, otherwise he feared he never would.

"I would really like that, a lot actually. Just let me put something else on." She looked up, suddenly bashful and smiled as the words left her mouth in a barely audible whisper.

"Ya sure, I'll jus' wait right here." She turned to leave and he smiled to himself. 'See Raph, now that wasn't so bad.'

She came out in tight dark skinny jeans with cute leather vintage boots and a black leather jacket. She still had that tank top on and Raph started gawking at her. As soon as she saw this she turned away, embarrassed that she looked stupid or something.

"Lets go." He composed himself finally and lead her out to his bike in the garage.

"Wow! This is so cool!" She tried to sound calm and cool but that composure left rather quickly when she saw the sleek bike.

"Ah, thanks, I uh, did it myself." Raph suddenly felt like a proud father showing off his newborn.

"Really? That's so impressive!" And she was impressed, and then smiled even larger when she caught him blush out of the corner of her eye.

Raph hopped on and motioned for her to sit behind him.

"Hey uh, usually I drive kinda fast so hold on tight." He warned. My god, he would feel like total shit if she fell off. 'Maybe I outta go a tad bit slower at first.'

"Oh no worries, that is totally fine." She wrapped her arms around his waist and they just barely made it around. She was holding on so tight that her face pressed into his sweatshirt and while he was revving the engine, she breathed in. He smelled so good! Woodsy and musky and oh so sexy! She blushed 'Pull yourself together, stupid, you can't go falling head over heels for this guy!'

Raph felt her arms tighten around him and it felt so good. Too good. 'Not now Raph, now is not a good time' And he looked back to make sure she was ok, and off they sped to see the city.


	7. Chapter 7

Sof was having a glorious time riding the bike. So was Raph, especially when he turned a sharp corner and she held on even tighter. Over the roar of the engine, she yelled, "ARE WE GOING ANYWHERE SPECIFIC?" He seemed to not just be speeding around randomly, so she was curious if there was a final destination.

"YEAH, WE'LL BE THERE SOON!" he shouted back. She looked up and enjoyed the city lights flashing by and the blurs of people on the crowded streets. All too soon he pulled into a sketchy looking alley and parked. He hopped of and took a look around to make sure they were alone before taking of their helmets. Raph motioned to a ladder.

"Its up here." He climbed up quickly, scanned around, and motioned for her to come up. Normally he wouldn't take all these precautions, but with her here he just felt the need to be extra careful. As soon as he reached the top, he held out his hand for her to grab. She was surprised at this gentlemanly gesture and took it.

"Well Raph, I didn't know you knew how to be such a gentleman." She teased.

He laughed to hide his embarrassment,"Hey now, Splinter and Leo would have a hissy fit if dey caught me not being a gentleman! I'm jus' doin' what I've been told."

"Fair enough," she laughed, and his breath hitched because her laugh was so perfect.

"Uh, anyways, ya said ya wanted to see the city, so here it is!" And he motioned to the breathtaking view of the city. The lights were twinkling, yet this particular spot was quiet. It lacked the droning of the cars and people and general city noise.

"Wow, it's beautiful!" She breathed and drank in the view. She was grateful for him bringing her here, and she smiled.

'Not as beautiful as you,' Raph thought to himself. Of course, he wouldn't say that aloud or ever tell her that, they were just friends. Besides, even though she agreed to come with him didn't mean that she liked him. Sometimes he got the feeling that suddenly she would get really fearful of him. He hated when that happened and he didn't understand why, so to keep that feeling from creeping up he decided to just let her be. After a time, and all too soon in both their minds, they left, and sped back home. Neither said anything to each other but a quick goodnight, both fearing the feelings that were stirring within.

That morning Marie woke up earlier than usual. She had a restless sleep due to a nightmare and decided to just get up and face the day. She wandered downstairs to grab some coffee when she heard soft noises coming from Donnie's lab and a light on through the cracks of the door. Curious as ever, she softly knocked.

"Donnie?" she whispered.

"Oh, hey, come in!" He was diligently working on fixing and improving the heating system for the lair before the winter kicked in. He looked up quickly and blushed; she was still in her pajamas. She was wearing black shorts and a lavender tank top with a thin, tanish-grey sweater over that was long enough to reach past her shorts. Her hair was slightly disheveled and she carefully held the mug in her hands as she took delicate sips. Embarrassed by his reaction, he looked down at his work. "What are you doing up so early?" he inquired.

"I suppose I could say the same of you." She smiled. "I couldn't sleep so instead of laying there I decided to get up."

"Ah, well I usually like to get up earlier than everyone else to have some quiet time to work."

"Oh, I'm so sorry if I'm bothering you then!" She apologized, for she knew how much she valued peace and quiet, especially living with such a rambunctious bunch.

"Oh no no! Not at all!" He stammered, realizing what he just said. He did want to spend more time with her. "In fact, I would like some help if you don't mind, and I...I...I rather enjoy your company."

"I would love to. And I, I enjoy your company as well. Its um, its nice to have someone quiet around." She replied as he handed her a part and she got to work cleaning it up and making small repairs. They fell into a comfortable silence as they finished the repairs to individual parts. When they were about finished, Donnie spoke up, eager to see if she had any ideas to help his problem.

"So in the winter, its really difficult to heat that main room, despite the ventilation system. So I was thinking of trying..." He trailed off into a long explanation. What would seem boring to an average person was fascinating to Marie, and she eagerly listened. "The only problem is that I can't seem to find a great place to put these in."

"Do you have a blueprint of the room?" She asked. "I'm really no expert on heating, but maybe we can try to figure something out." He got up and tried to sort through the mess of his workbench to find it.

"I honestly don't know how you work in such a mess! It positively looks like a tornado ripped through here!" She laughed as she picked up the blueprint from a stack of papers half her size.

"You know, I've been meaning to do something about it, but every time I come in with the purpose of organizing, I get swept up in some project instead." He laughed. He would normally be embarrassed, but her smile and laugh made him feel at ease.

"Oh its fine, if you'd like, I could help you organize it one day?" She wasn't sure if that was overstepping, so she became extremely shy and looked at the ground.

"Actually, that would be fantastic!" He beamed. She was so sweet and kind! As she laid out the blueprint and they studied it for a time, he found his thoughts wandering. 'She's so sweet and smart! I've never met anyone before who has taken such an interest in my work and she's so helpful! Argh, if only I had the guts to talk to her more! She absolutely perfect and beautiful...' He reluctantly stopped his train of thought when she started to speak.

For the rest of the morning they came up with a brilliant system for heating that room, all the while interspersed with jokes and quiet laughter. Splinter, being the next to arise, listened carefully at the door, pleased with the outcome of their budding friendship.


	8. Chapter 8

**Please see my poll about this story! It would mean a lot if you guys voted on which direction you would like to see the story go. Thank you so much!**

That morning Splinter watched as the eight warmed up for practice. He couldn't help but notice his sons seemed less focused on their warm up and more focused on the girls' warm up routine. 'Teenagers.' He thought to himself with a coy smile. Yes, he would have fun pairing them up for training today.

"My children, that is quite long enough to warm up. Before I pair you up boy and girl, I will give each of you a chance to observe your opponent fighting. To begin, Raphael will spar with Leonardo, then Donatello with Michelangelo. After that Analia will spar with Sofia, and Maria with Natalia. Let us begin!"

The six of them looked on as Leo and Raph went head to head with the usual intensity. Analia stole a half-worried sidelong glance at Sofia, who returned her look.

Anne couldn't help but admire the way Leo fought, so intensely yet with elegance. She knew she could hold her own, after all she was trained from birth by the ancient one, yet she was nervous because he was so much stronger than her. Sofia also admired Raph, and couldn't help but notice his muscled physique. This made her nervous though because he was such a brutal fighter and she felt he could easily break her in half. Especially because he seemed to lose his temper in a fight, she was nervous he'd forget that he's just sparring with a girl. So, she resolved that she simply wouldn't let that happen.

After the match was over, the two sweaty and tired boys collapsed on a bench. Donatello and Mikey went at it, but Marie and Nat didn't seem as worried about the ferocity of their future sparring partners as much, it was that they lacked confidence in themselves to hold their own. Splinter knew the worries of each girl, and it just so happened that the partner he would match them with was also someone they 'knew better than the others.'

"Very good, my children. Now, we will give the girls a turn to spar, then I will pair you off."

Anne and Sof were first. When they fought, since they fought as kunoichi, it looked more like a graceful dance than a fight. They did not rely on physical strength as much as they did speed and agility. It was beautiful, until you realized how deadly it was. Anne wielded two beautifully crafted short swords and Sofia two daggers. Both weapons were fit for the girls' small and light frames. Leo and Raph knew that these girls would be good, they just didn't realize how good. And how especially good they looked in tight black yoga pants and tank tops. All too soon the dance was over, and it was Marie and Nat's turn to spar. When anyone sparred with Nat, it was more like a game than a dance. A graceful game, though. Marie used a doubled bladed staff and Nat used two bladed fans. Their game was intricate and deadly, the only thing it lacked was the quiet intensity of Anne and Sof's dance. Mikey and Donnie also took notice of the two beautiful mutant girls, and gawked more than they actually paid attention to their fighting techniques. Soon, the game ended.

"Very good, my daughters. The ancient one taught you very well. Now, I will pair you up. Leonardo and Analia will spar first, followed by Raphael and Sofia. Then Michelangelo and Natalia, and last Donatello and Maria. Begin." Splinter let a coy smile slip on his face, he knew he gave them their pair assignments for reasons additional to skill. He was curious to see how this turned out.

Leo stood opposite of Anne, and for the first time because very unsure of himself fighting. 'I would kill myself if I hurt her! But I can't just not fight...alright, I'll just be real gentle I guess...' Before he knew she attacked him, and he was caught slightly unaware. And the dance began. She was good at using his strength against him, but Leo realized that if he caught her just right, he could very easily overpower her. She was quicker and more nimble, he was stronger. So, they locked in a long a deadly dance, with the final blow being Leo knocking into her. Accidentally, he sent her flying and crashing into the wall.

"That is enough." Splinter said. "Good job to both of you. You each kept each other on your toes and thinking. That is exactly what I wanted. And do not feel ashamed, my daughter. The physical strength of your opponent is often the most difficult skill to overcome. Especially when you're so puny." He winked at her.

Leo, however, felt terrible. So, as Raph and Sof were preparing to fight, he offered her his hand and helped her up. "I am so so sorry. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Just a few bruises. Thank you." She smiled as she took his hand. "You are an amazing fighter."

"Uh, nah, its just, I practice a lot. But thanks. You though, you're amazing. I've never seen another girl fight so well in my whole life!" She giggled at his comment and he smiled. "Come on." He ushered her to a cushion on the floor and gave her some water as he sat down next to her.

"Thank you." She said suddenly.

"For what?"

"For not fighting against me as intensely as you do your brother. You're a bit nerve wracking to watch, you two are so fierce and brutal with each other."

"Oh, well generally this is the time where we blow off some steam with each other. And its mostly because we get so frustrated with each other. I'm sorry, that must have frightened you. And your sister must be nervous. But there's nothing to worry about. None of us would hurt you guys, intentionally at least. Except I sorta messed up on that already." He let out a slight chuckle.

"Oh, that was nothing. Don't worry yourself about it, I'll be fine." She smiled up at him again. "And yes, I can tell she's nervous. You were quite intimidating, but he was on the edge of downright scary. I'm glad Splinter paired us together."

"Me too." They then sat in comfortable silence and watched Raph and Sof spar. Occasionally they stole glances at each other. Leo couldn't help but look at the beautiful girl next to him and try to figure out various ways to ask her on a date. All the while, every so often, he would subtly shift closer to her, until at one point their arms brushed. Both blushed, but neither moved.

Raph looked down at the attractive girl in front of him. 'Damn, I can't hurt her. How am I going to do this?'

Sof waited for him to make the first move, and he knew she was waiting for him. He could tell that she was very much intimidated by him, and while he would normally jump and use that to his advantage, for some reason he couldn't with her. Splinter took notice of this and smiled to himself again. Raph finally made the first move and the fight began. It was slow at first, which was unusual for both of them. However, it picked up in both speed and ferocity as soon as Sof skillfully flipped Raph on his back. Raph was definitely a more physical fighter than any of his brothers, so he was the most out of his element when fighting with this girl. Raph sprang to his feet and attacked her with more ferocity and strength, but trying his hardest to keep it in check. Until they both landed on their backs.

'Damn, she's good.' He thought to himself. He didn't want to let her win, but he was torn because he didn't want to hurt her. So, they continued their dance as each one held back; Sof held back because she doubted herself. She had successfully dodged all of his kicks until this point. Raph was going for her feet but instead his foot made contact with her stomach and sent her flying and crashing into a brick column. Raph instinctively dropped his sais and crouched in front of her.

"Are you alri...Ah!" Out of nowhere she sent him flying on his back with her dagger at his throat. At that moment he witnessed in her eyes that fighting spirit, that fire that he could tell was in her. And he loved it.

"That his enough my children. Very good, both of you. Raphael, I am impressed you help yourself in check. Very well done. My sons, what Sofia did is a traditional kunoichi trick. That was perfectly used Sofia, excellent. My sons have not fought anyone who uses such skills to that extent." Both Raph and Sof bowed to Splinter then took a seat on cushions on the floor. Next to each other but slightly away from everyone else, I might add. Everyone noticed that Raph wasn't as worked up about losing as he normally gets.

"I'm sorry Raph. It is kinda a dirty trick." She looked up at him shyly.

"Eh, no harm done. And besides, I deserved it since I kicked you so hard. Are you ok?"

She was taken aback by him being, well nice. "Yeah, I'll be ok. Its just sore and probably a bit bruised. And thanks for not being...well, um...what's the word I'm looking for..."

"Brutal? Mean? Vicious? For not loosing my temper on you? Look, I knew that you were nervous from watching me and Leo, and uh, that probably wasn't the best impression. We tend to uh, take our frustrations out on each other, ya know? I didn't want ta hurt ya. Too late now though, huh? Anyways, I held back because you was a, intimidated I think. But you got over that quickly at the end, huh?" He smiled at her.

"Yeah, I uh, I was. A bit intimidated I mean. And yeah, I guess I got into my old groove again pretty quickly. Sorry about that. You know, I really thought you were going to break me in half!" She chuckled at him. "But you seem to be the type who would jump on the chance of someone being intimidated by you."

"Nah! I would neva do that to ya!" He reassured her. "And uh, I guess I normally am. But hey, I can be a nice guy when I want to be. And no need to apologize, its uh, nice to see someone like that for a change around here." They laughed.

"Well, in that case, I'm glad then that you're my sparring partner." She smiled shyly at him again and he back at her.

"Me too, Sof. Do you want something for your stomach? So it doesn't bruise more?" He was genuinely worried about her. He could sense she was the type to cover up things like that.

"Oh, thanks. I can get it myself though." She moved to get up but he put his hand on his shoulder to stop her. She was starting to be herself around him, and being herself included being stubborn.

"Now, I'm pretty sure I would be chewed out if I let ya get it yourself and I just sat here. Besides, no point covering it up that it hurts." He rushed to the kitchen to clear his head and get her an ice pack, while she sat there, perplexed. 'How in the world did he know that I'm like that? Argh, I can't do this! I can't go liking this guy...' Yet as she told herself this her mind wandered to all the times they were together and of everything he had said to her. Raph soon brought her the ice pack and they sat in silence while they watched the rest of the sparring matches. Splinter took note of Raphael's kindness, and was excited to see that Sofia was having such a positive effect on his hot tempered son.


End file.
